


For Your Happiness - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINAL ART - DO NOT STEAL, TRACE, PLAGIARIZE OR REUPLOAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Happiness - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Your Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215092) by Anonymous. 



> ORIGINAL FAN ART FOR http://archiveofourown.org/works/2215092 - DO NOT STEAL, TRACE, PLAGIARIZE OR REUPLOAD! THIS ART IS (C) ME. SAKURA KINOMOTO AND TOMOYO DAIDOUJI ARE (C) CLAMP. THE ROSE IS (C) BETTE MIDDLER. THIS ART WAS CREATED FROM IMAGINATION WITHOUT THE USE OF PHOTO REFERENCES OR VISUAL AIDS OF ANY KIND AND MUST BE CREDITED ACCORDINGLY WHEN LINKED FROM ANY AND ALL THIRD-PARTY SITES.


End file.
